I Want to Be Human! The Cry of a Bored Irina!
I Want to Be Human! The Cry of a Bored Irina! is the sixth chapter of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * Irina appears in her human form for the first time and transfers into Akane's class. * The Cures learn a little more about Irina's past and family. Synopsis The episode starts as Irina goes through a pocket-sized spellbook, looking for something that can allow her to assume a human form. She finally finds one and recites an incantation. Outside of Camargo Ballet School, a shooting star passes by in the night sky. The next morning, Akane wakes up to find an unfamiliar pink-haired girl standing over her. Akane's near-immediate scream ensures that Ema and Karen wake up quickly, too. When Karen asks what the hell is happening and who the hell the girl is, Akane tells her and Ema she's just a new student who just moved in. The girl quickly adds that she got enrolled and everything and introduces herself as Irina. In private, Irina explains to Akane that there haven't been any Grace Stones found since the competition a couple of weeks before, so she decided to masquerade as one of the students while waiting for something new to come up. Akane figures Headmistress Aizawa must've helped her on that; after all, she did know she and some of her friends were Cures. Meanwhile, Queen Carabosse, fuming over Gamzatti's latest failure, explains to Odile that she's currently training in an undisclosed part of the realm. Odile asks why she doesn't just kill her, considering that's twice she had failed her, and Carabosse explains that no matter what she tells her, her loyalty is without question before asking if she can say the same of Odile, who nervously protests that she can trust her. Carabosse tells her to start by searching for the Grace Stones that the Cures hadn't retaken yet. Back at Camargo, during the pre-class stretches, Akane asks if Irina can even keep up and Irina tells her she has been dancing for a long while. The class starts as Irina is called up to show the class how well she can dance and Irina. Closing Ballet Lesson : Setting: Akane's dorm room : Teacher: Akane, assisted by Irina : Lesson Title: Arabesques : Summary: Akane and Irina, with Ema and Karen in the background, teaches the viewer/reader 1st, 2nd, and 3rd arabesque and how to transition from développé to arabesque allongée. # First arabesque. Akane and Irina raise their front legs behind them, with their front arms extended behind and their back arms extended in front. # Second arabesque. Akane and Irina switch the position of their arms, so that their front arms are extended in front of them and their back arms extended behind. # Third arabesque. Akane and Irina move their back arms back to the front and raise them forward. # Développé to arabesque allongée. Akane, Ema, and Karen assume an attitude position via développé, with their arms in 5th position en avant. They open their arms to 1st arabesque and stretch their raised legs behind them and then demi plie with their other legs. Characters * Akane Akagi/Cure Arabesque * Haruki Aizawa/Cure Jete * Yukari Murasaki/Cure Assemblé * Sakura Momoi/Cure Pirouette * Irina * Queen Carabosse * Odile * Ema Ikeda * Karen Morikawa * Gina Aizawa * Tsubomi Ohara * Yuki Ohara * Yuri Kurokawa * Annaisha DeSanto * Kaede Yukishiro * Akira Murasaki Music selections featured NOTE: All selections listed in order alphabetical. * "Act I: No. 3 Giselle's Entrance" from Giselle (Adam) * "Act I: No. 5 Grand Pas d'action" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) * "Act II: No. 13 Waltz of the Flowers" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Act III: Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) * "Danza delle ore" from La Gioconda (Ponchielli) * "Divertissement: Dance of the Reed Flutes" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Divertissement: Waltz of the Hours" from Coppélia (Delibes) * "Prologue: No. 4 Finale" from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) * "Promenade" from Pictures at an Exhibition (Mussorgsky) * "Symphony No. 5 in C minor, 1st movement" (Beethoven) * "Symphony No. 41 in C major, 1st movement" (Mozart)